bvscfandomcom-20200214-history
BalkanVision Song Contest 22
|opening = Arilena Ara performing "I'll Give You My Heart" |interval = Arilena Ara performing "I'm Sorry" Eleni Foureira performing "Fuego" |map year = 22 |entries = 21 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = |winner = "Rodjeno Moje" |pre = 21 |nex = 23 | Green = | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = | Blue = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest 22 will be the twenty-second edition of the BalkanVision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Fier, Albania, following Albania's victory at the BalkanVision Song Contest 21 in Plovdiv, Bulgaria, with the song "I'll Give You My Heart", performed by Arilena Ara. The contest will be held at the Fier Sports Palace. It will consist of a final. The show will be hosted by Arilena Ara and Ava Max. The event is organized by the Balkan Broadcasting Union and hosted by RTSH. The show was sponsored by Telekom Albania. 21 countries will compete with Italy and Kosovo returning to the competition after being absent for one edition, while Bosnia and Herzegovina, Czech Republic, Hungary and Switzerland withdrew. Location The contest will most likely take place in the winning country of the previous edition. Format Contest The contest will consist of a final. Visual design The host broadcaster will select a slogan and based on that they will produce the theme art for the edition. Presenter(s) TBA 2020 Running order TBA 2020 Participating countries Returning artists Participants Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: Incidents Czech participation * - Due to some disagreements about the participation of Poland in the contest, the Czech broadcaster ČT announced on the 17 November 2019 that the country would withdraw because of these disagreements. In the end, the council decided to add Poland to the Balkan Broadcasting Union and ČT changed their statement about their participation and still decided to compete in the twenty-second edition. On the 12 December 2019, the Czech HoD got fired after a scandal. Having no delegation, the country could not compete anymore. Other countries Active BBU-members * - On the 11 November 2019, Bosnian broadcaster BHRT announced that the country would not be competing in the twenty-second edition, without citing any reasons. It was assumed that the country's national broadcaster would have financial issues. * - On the 12 December 2019, the Czech HoD got fired after a scandal. Having no delegation, the country could not compete anymore. * - On the 14 November 2019, MTVA, the Hungarian national broadcaster, announced that the nation would withdraw from the competition due to scheduling issues. In addition to that, the delegation had stated that it would be unlikely, that the country is going to return this year. * - On the 20 October 2019, the Monégasque broadcaster TMC has announced, that Monaco would take a break from the competition to find new agreements with different artists and that they intend to return in the twenty-third edition. TMC published their current situation on the 9 November 2019, referring to the same statement they had announced in October 2019, which meant that Monaco wouldn't be competing in the twenty-second edition. * - RTRS announced on the 16 November 2019 that the country would not be able to return to the twenty-second contest, without citing any reasons. Therefore Republika Srpska won't be returning to the competition. * - After being uncertain about a participation, it had been revealed that the current Head of Delegation would withdraw from his position and the nation would not be ready to compete in the twenty-second contest. A new delegation was already found and had announced, that Romania would return in the twenty-third edition. * - On the 5 November 2019, Sammarinese broadcaster SMRTV has announced that they actually don't intend to return to the BalkanVision Song Contest 22. An official statement hadn't been made yet. In the end, San Marino wasn't on the final list of participants. However, the broadcaster had announced, that they intend to return to the twenty-third edition. * - On the 9 November 2019, Swiss broadcaster SRG SSR has announced the country's withdrawal due to the Swiss audience losing interest in the competition and the unwillingness of artists to represent the country. It is uncertain whether the country plans to return in the following edition. * - After the BBU decided to block the Turkish participation due to Turkey being at war, the country cannot return to the competition. Category:BVSC editions Category:BVSC 22